Porque a mi?
by mamm145
Summary: No es suficiente con que te de mi camisa ahora quieres mis pantalones –Dijo con mucho sarcasmo el pelinegro
1. Chapter 1

Hoy me levanto sin muchas ganas de hacer mi rutina diaria demo la tengo q hacer o sino me regañaran eso no me gusta para nada soy demasiado sensible no me gusta que griten porque me pongo a llorar no se si es por enojo o por tristeza pero lo único que se es que me arde el pecho, por eso mejor me levanto ahora antes de quedarme dormida otra vez.

Bueno una vez parada me dirijo hacia los cajones de mi ropa saco mi uniforme que consta de una falda azul marino con paletones que por suerte me llega una mano arriba de la rodilla, una camisa azul cielo de botones con mangas cortas que va por afuera de la falda y unos calcetines del mismo color de a camisa. La pongo encima de mi cama un poco desordenada y me dirijo a la ducha.

Una vez ya vestida me dirijo hacia mi mochila a acomodar los libros de las materias que hoy tendré que recibir, lose lose mi rutina es muy aburrida así que nos saltaremos todo esto.

Ya una vez fuera de mi casa camino hacia mi colegio el cual esta muy largo así que le digo a Neji-onisan que me lleve en su eclipse año 2008. Al llegar le agradezco a Neji, me despido y me bajo del auto y me dirijo a la entrada de mi colegio en el cual como costumbre piden el carnet del instituto IEJMS. Ah y se me olvido mencionarles que hoy es el primer día de clases y no se quienes van a ser mis compañeros.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi aula me encontré con mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka

-Ohayo Ino-chan!!– la salude un poco animada a la rubia

-OH!! Ohayo Hinata-chan!!!!- Me respondió mi amiga al parecer muy animada así que me atrevo a preguntarle

-¿Oé? ¿Porque estas tan feliz? – le pregunte sin muchos rodeos

-Ah!! Es cierto no te he dicho Naruto será nuestro compañero de clases y también…-se detuvo, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro – _Naruto se me declaro y le dije que si!!_

-¿E-enserio? – mire a mi amiga con una cara de que no lo podía creer pero luego vi a Naruto acercarse a Ino y besarla en ¡¿LA BOCA?! Bueno ya tengo que aceptarlo Naruto jamás se fijaría en mi – O-O o-ohayo N-Naruto-k-kun

-eh?! Ah Ohayo hina-chan ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto mi rubio favorito muy animado y creo que estoy apunto de desmayarme otra vez, si eso es miro todo borroso y de pronto todo negro.

______________________________________________________________________

-"Creo que me volví a desmayar pero ¿donde estoy?"- me pregunte mientras me sentaba en el lugar donde estaba recostada y con una camisa del colegio encima mío –"¿de quien será esta camisa? Será de Naruto no, no puede ser de el"- de repente aparece un chico que se me hizo muy conocido pero no lo recordaba era de cabello negro azabache con un peinado un poco raro, su piel es morena igual que la mía, ojos negros muy profundos todo lo contrario a los míos. Luego note que me observaba y note que no tenia la camisa del instituto-"Será que ¿que sea de el? Demo porque me pondría su camisa si ni siquiera nos conocemos"- miro a Naruto acercársele y creo que le esta agradeciendo por algo me digno a levantarme luego del intento fallido miro como el dúo me mira caer de nuevo se acercaron a mi Naruto se quedo parado viendo a otro lado ¿Qué estará viendo? Bueno luego de quitar la mirada del rubio observo al chico pelinegro extenderme la mano, yo quede viendo su cara para buscar un signo de emoción al ver que tenia los ojos cerrados miro su mano y un poco dudosa le doy mi mano al moreno.

El moreno sin expresión alguna abre los ojos y mirarme a los ojos esos segundos fueron eternos para mi pero la voz del chico me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con la misma cara de pocos amigos, luego de mirarlo unos segundos el agito su mano en frente de mi cara –¿Oye? ¿te encuentras bien?- salgo de mi transe y le afirmo con la cabeza, luego baje mi cabeza un poco avergonzada y ahí me di cuenta de algo tenia la camisa rota haciendo así que se mirara parte de mis pechos y la otra mi corpiño blanco y en eso otra vez vuelvo a sentirme mareada y siento que caigo en los brazos de alguien después de eso todo se volvió a ver negro.

___________________________________________________________________________

-"AHH!! Lo volví a hacer porqu… conozco esas voces mejor me hago la inconciente

-OE!! Sasuke que le hiciste? – ¿Sasuke?¿Será Sasuke Uchiha? Y el es, es amigo de Naruto

- Shhh!!! Yo no hice nada ella solo miro hacia abajo y se volvió a desmayar- ¿Que yo mire hacia abajo? Ah!!!!!! Ya lo recordé mi camisa estaba rota y se miraban mis pechos – Además si no les decimos a las consejeras no dejaran de buscarla.

-Si tienes razón pero no crees que se excedieron ósea que Kabuto aya mando a secuestrarla solo para hacerla suya es algo que jamás se perdonaría- ¡¿Kabuto?! Secuestrarme osea que por eso tenia la camisa rota creo que me tengo que levantar ya.

-C-creo q-que me volví a d-desmayar jeje- les dije mientras me ordenaba mi cabello un poco desordenado- ¿Q-que hacemos a-aquí?

-Pues veras Hinata cuando te desmayaste en el aula Ino y yo te llevamos a la enfermería te dejamos ahí cuando de pronto llegaron los chicos del grupo de Kabuto y te cargaron pero en eso yo los vi llevándote en brazos entonces le dije a Ino que se adelantara y yo me fui detrás de ellos- se paro para tomar un poco de aire – en eso me encontré con Sasuke-teme y le dije que ayudara y como muy buen amigo lo tuve que llevar arrastrado para que ayudara

-Jajaja!! – No aguante la risa pero me detuve al ver la cara de pocos amigos de los dos- P-perdón prosigue por favor

-Bueno los alcanzamos y ellos te dejaron en el piso para poder pelear pero lo que no sabían es que Sasuke-teme estaba detrás de ellos entonces te agarro pero uno de ellos se dio cuenta y empezó a atacar Sasuke-teme mientras este te tenia en brazos y fue entonces cuando el te agarro de la camisa y arranco un pedazo haciendo así que, que se te, se te salieran, salieran, salieran – Naruto se detuvo el cual estaba completamente rojo

-Que se te salieran los pechos asiendo así que el chavo quedara idiotizado y así lo pude golpear finalmente - ¡¿Qué?! – Y entonces te recostamos aquí en la entrada

-P-p-p-pe-ero e-e-entonces u-u-ustedes me v-vieron- trate de preguntar pero no pude hacerlo sin tartamudear

-¡Pfff.......!!! Note preocupes Naruto no te vio solo yo y por eso te puse mi camisa- me contesto Sasuke con la expresión mas seria posible, Sasuke de repente cambio su semblante a uno muy sexy!! entonces se acerco a mi oído y me susurró- ¡_por cierto ese lunar se mira demasiado tentador en tu pecho derecho!_

Cuando Sasuke me dijo eso sentí mi cara arder, cuando realmente quiero desmayarme no lo hago la vida es injusta, tuve que aguantar toda mi vergüenza.

Mientras le explicábamos a la consejera el porque Sasuke estaba sin su camisa, el no me voltio a ve ni una sola vez y eso me desilusiono un poco pues yo creía que me hablaría como antes lo hacia.

Pero entonces mientras yo lo miraba ahí sin camisa mostrando su muy bien formado pecho me fije en su cara la cual estaba de frente pero los ojos me seguían con cada acción q hacia y decidí voltearme.

- Srita. Hyuga, Sr. Uchiha y Uzumaki ya pueden volver a clases – escuche decir a la consejera – Sr. Uchiha no se preocupe con esta nota no tendrá problemas con sus maestros y Sr. Uzumaki luego hablaremos de lo ocurrido ahora todos a clases

-Hai! – respondimos los tres al unísono

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia nuestros salones, el cual el mio y el de Naruto estaba enfrente de el de Sasuke, pero en eso me tropéese y por inercia me agarre de cualquier cosa pero mi sorpresa fue de que me había agarrado de los pantalones de Naruto y y de de S-Sasuke los cuales quedaron en boxers enfrente de afortunadamente poca gente.

-No es suficiente con que te de mi camisa ahora quieres mis pantalones –Dijo con mucho sarcasmo el pelinegro

-Sasuke-teme ya déjala no ves que me quería ver a mi en boxers Dattebayo!! AUCH!!!- Gemio de dolor Naruto ya que Sasuke lo había golpeado en la cabeza- ¿Porque me golpeaste? ¿Qué hice mal?

-TODO!!! Y además ya súbete los pantalones que Hinata ya se desmaya otra vez –Decía Sasuke mientras abrochaba los suyos para luego darme la mano para levantarme


	2. castigo

Al ver como Sasuke me extendió la mano sentí q me faltaba aire en mis pulmones, sentí mi estomago volcarse al igual que mi corazón. No se ni en que momento se despidió de mi con su mano, cundo reaccione yo ya me encontraba en mi salón de clases cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro por detrás.

-Hinata! – me llamo mi maestro de matemáticas por detrás

-S-si p-profesor? – sentí como todos me miraban y como el profesor me miraba como esperando algo de mi

-Vaya al pizarrón y haga el ejercicio A de la actividad numero 185- el profesor me dio un marcador y el borrador yo no sabia que hacer no le preste atención a la clase- es para hoy Hinata

-P-pero p-profesor y-yo n-no se c-como h-ha-hacer ese e-e-ejer-ejercicio- escuche como mis compañeros soltaban unas carcajadas por lo que acabo de decir- "No entiendo que dije de gracioso" – pensé mientras miraba a todos riéndose inclusive el profesor

-Hinata no digas que volviste a dormir despierta mira lo único q tienes que hacer es ver cual de las cifras es mayor y cual es menor o si son iguales y poner el signo = entre los dos, como no vas a poder hacer eso muchacha- me explico el profesor aguantándose la risa y quien no ahora ya sabia porque se reían es algo tan fácil- pero ahora por no prestar atención en mi clase te quedaras castigada- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"No te puedes quedar castigada Hinata piensa que es lo que hace la zorra de Karin y Sakura cuando les pasa esto piensa, piensa- trataba de recordar la pobre de Hinata hasta que- P-profesor h-hoy n-no p-puedo quedarme c-castigada

-Mmmm…. Y porque no puedes??- me pregunto el profesor Hatake

- P-pues h-hoy t-tengo que llevar a mi gato al veterinario y no podemos cancelar la cita- QUE idiota se me olvido que el profes…

-No te preocupes yo mismo iré a revisarlo hoy a las 5 ¿ok?- es veterinario bueno no me queda de otra que ir al castigo porque a mi me pasa esto? Porque ami?

--

-Ah ya sonó el timbre ¡LIBERTAD! – Exclamo el rubio hiperactivo de mi amigo- ¿Vamos a tomarnos unos cafés al Expreso Americano de la esquina?

-Vayan ustedes yo estoy castigada- lo dije mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa- y además no consumo cafeína jeje.

-Ok Hinata hoy iré a tu casa para contarte algo súper mega importante – me dijo la ojiazul de mi amiga mientras se acercaba a mi aparentado una despedida pero me susurro al oído-_ es algo sobre Naruto y Sasuke_

-Bueno yo me voy al salón de castigos hasta mañana Naruto-kun y hasta la tarde Ino-chan- me despedí de ellos con la mano desde lejos –"¿Que será lo importante que tiene que decirme Ino-chan de Sasuke y de Naruto?"

Hinata iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que al frente suyo iba cierto pelinegro y ojos del mismo color pero el iba mucho mas ido que ella y así produciendo un choque entre ellos, quedando Hinata encima de Sasuke y este encima de todos los papeles de ambos chicos.

Sasuke al ver a Hinata encima de el se sintió algo raro como si fuera todo eso una repetición, cuando vio la cara de Hinata toda roja al borde del desmayo le hablo para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Sasuke con una expresión seria, al ver que Hinata no respondía se acerco al oído de ella y le dijo algo con lo que se levantaría de golpe – ¿_Sabias que desde esta posición se mira ese tentador lunar de tu pecho derecho? _

Hinata no pudo mas que desmayarse por cuarta vez del día, dejando a Sasuke con un problema todos los que pasaban los miraban y especialmente a Hinata a la cual la falda se le levanto mas de lo prudente, entonces Sasuke se levanto dejando a Hinata en el suelo recostada mientras el ordenada los papeles regados, uno de los tantos papeles le llamo la atención era una certificación del hospital, era el historial medico de Hyuga Hinata en el cual decía todo lo que le había pasado desde los 5 años cuando la conoció, Sasuke voltio a ver la peliazul acostada en el frío piso, metió los papeles médicos de Hinata en su folder y siguió ordenando los papeles.

Al terminar agarro la carpeta de el y la de ella las metió en su mochila y recogió a Hinata con suma delicadeza, mientras la llevaba a la enfermería miro bien su rostro tan delicado, tan calido, tan, tan angelical si eso era un ángel y el un demonio –esbozo una sonrisa por bajo ante tal pensamiento- si el un demonio como era posible que un ángel como ella estuviera en manos de tan atroz demonio. Ni el sabia porque le había hecho eso así ya lo recordó todo fue por culpa de su estupido hermano que mato a toda su familia si todo era por culpa de el por su culpa trato así al ángel que ahora reposaba en sus brazos.

--


End file.
